Ben 10 (Earth-RE15)/Episode Guide
This is the list of Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) episodes produced. Season 1 {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 650px;" |'Episode Number (Season)' |'Episode Number (Total)' |'Name' |'Plot' |'Aliens Used' |- |'1' |'1' |'Ben 10 Begins (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |Fifteen year old Ben Tennyson gets lost in the woods while bunking school and is nearly hit by a meteorite that contains a sentient alien watch-like device known as the Omnitrix that fuses with his wrist. He learns that the Omnitrix grants him the power to transform into 10 alien creatures. Confiding in his girlfriend Kai Green and his ten year old sister Gwen, Ben learns how to use these new powers to become a true hero. |Pesky Dust (First Time), Swampfire (First Time), Chromastone (First Time), Jetray (First Time) |- |'2' |'2' |'Beware the Mad Scientist' |While still trying to uncover Omnitrix's secrets, Ben, Gwen and Kai must battle the mad scientist Dr. Animo and stop him from taking over the world with his mutant army. |Pesky Dust, Humungosaur (First Time), Spidermonkey (First Time) |- |'3' |'3' |'The Organisation' |Ben is kidnapped by a global undercover conspiracy known only as The Organisation, who intend to use Omnitrix's power to wipe out all extra-terrestrial life. Gwen and Kai, with the help of the alien-obsessed nerd Howell Wayneright, set out to save him. |Spidermonkey, Brainstorm (First Time) |- |'4' |'4' |'Depths of Fear' |Mysterious water is flooding Bellwood, and while the citizens panic and hide in tall buildings, Ben, Gwen and Kai set out to investigate why a town far away from the coast is being flooded. Using Jetray, Ben discovers that the source of the flooding is from the now terribly corroded Hoover Dam, which has somehow been redirected to flood towards Bellwood. And the massive dents in the dam look oddly like teeth marks... |Pesky Dust, Jetray, Chromastone |- |'5' |'5' |'The Big Chill (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |When snow begins falling over Bellwood in the middle of spring, the citizens of Bellwood take advantage of this strange weather to have snowboarding tournaments and snowball fights. However, when the premature winter does not stop, Ben, Gwen and Kai investigate and trace the culprit - a Neanderthal known as Frostbyte, who was awakened after 40,000 years in cryogenic sleep by careless scientists and has stolen a device that enables him to control the weather. It is up to the trio to stop this ancient villain from starting a new ice age. |Swampfire, Big Chill (First Time) |- |'6' |'6' |'Arrested Development (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |A strange little boy appears from a portal, with giant robots following behind. Ben confronts him and is surprised to find that he is Billy Billions, a bratty genius rich kid and rival of Ben's back in kindergarten. When Billy attempted to get rid of Ben, a accident occurred that transport him into another dimension, forcing him to spend ten years there without aging while building a device that allows him to control the robotic inhabitants of the dimension. Billy then uses another device to de-age Ben and Kai into five year olds before unleashing his robots upon Bellwood, leaving Ben, Gwen and Kai as the only force left to stop him. |Goop (First Time), Humungosaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Pesky Dust, Swampfire |- |'7' |'7' |'Action and Ad-Ben-Ture' |In their efforts to figure out where the Probes and Hunters that keep pursuing them are coming from, Ben, Gwen and Kai find themselves transported onto the alien planet Terradino, home to Humungosaur's species. However, all is not right on this seemingly postcard paradise planet, and soon the trio are forced to battle a terrorist syndicate who threaten to make a entire coast sink into the ocean if their demands aren't met. |Echo Echo (First Time), Humungosaur, Pesky Dust |- |'8' |'8' |'Villain Time' |There's a new hero in town: Tim Buktu, an impossibly perfect superhero who cuts in on Ben's turf. Unfortunately, Tim isn't as perfect as he seems as Ben, Gwen and Kai investigate and strive to expose him. |Brainstorm, Jetray, Big Chill, Swampfire |- |'9' |'9' |'Ben Alone' |A fight between Ben and the thief Joey results in Gwen getting seriously injured. Ben realises that being around Gwen and Kai puts them in danger and runs away from home. However, when he comes across Joey again, this time having been fused with a Hunter, Gwen and Kai show just how useful they can be. |Swampfire, Jetray, Big Chill |- |'10' |'10' |'They Call Her Lucky Girl' |When Ben prevents the sorceress Charmcaster from destroying Bellwood, he accidently picks up Charmcaster's magical charm, Bezel's Luck, which he gives to Gwen, giving her the power of probability manipulation. Donning a Mardi Gras costume, Gwen becomes her own superheroine, Lucky Girl, and joins Ben in the fight against evil. However, Gwen's newfound talents are put to the test when Charmcaster lures her into a trap to kill her and take the charm back. |Chromastone, Humungosaur, Brainstorm |- |'11' |'11' |'Bring Me The Head of the Omnitrix Bearer' |A family of alien bounty hunters arrive on Earth and hunt down Ben, having been hired to retrieve Omnitrix for a unknown client. Separated from Gwen and Kai in the chaos, Ben must face the family's teenage son, Sixsix. However, when Sixsix turns out to be Ben's mirror self, Ben begins having doubts about fighting him. |Big Chill, Chromastone, Swampfire, Pesky Dust |- |'12' |'12' |'The Beast Inside' |Dr. Animo returns, this time with his Animerger, which transforms humans into hideous chimeras of various animals. Ben, Gwen and Kai must stop him, but this time, Animo has learned from his previous defeat and adapted, forcing the trio to find another way to defeat him. |Humungosaur, Goop, Echo Echo, Big Chill |- |'13' |'13' |'A Change of Face' |When Ben prevents Charmcaster from getting her hands on the powerful Titan Gloves, she decides that with the power of Omnitrix, she would be unstoppable, and so attempted to swap bodies with Ben when they next fight, but the spell backfires and results in Ben and Gwen swapping bodies. Charmcaster abducts Gwen in Ben's body, forcing Ben in Gwen's body and Kai to go after her. |Jetray, Swampfire (by Gwen), Humungosaur (by Gwen) |- |'14' |'14' |'Hot Stretch (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |When a nuclear device from a prototype interstellar rocket is stolen and the thief is suspected to be within Bellwood, the US Government puts the entire town on lockdown. In their attempts to escape the quarantine, Ben, Gwen and Kai track down the thief - Ester, a teenage Kraaho girl who is attempting to use the device to make a volcano erupt so she can feel warm. |Swampfire, Goop |- |'15' |'15' |'Third Times's the Charm' |Charmcaster returns to take revenge upon Gwen for foiling her previous two attacks. Gwen, however, is more interested in learning more about her budding magical abilities than fighting, which Charmcaster takes advantage of in battle. Ben and Kai must snap her back to reality to defeat Charmcaster. |Echo Echo, Humungosaur, Brainstorm |- |'16' |'16' |'The Ring Leader' |In order to afford tickets to see a new movie and get the money to purchase a copy of a stolen future test from JT, Ben enters a illegal mutant wrestling tournament as Humungosaur without Gwen and Kai's knowledge. However, he is soon caught up in a battle between the mutant brothers Porcupine and Gatorboy and a mafia over a farm and the boys' mother, who is being held hostage by the mafia. |Humungosaur |- |'17' |'17' |'Temple of the Earth' |During a school trip in the nearby forest, Kai accidently stumbles upon the legendary Temple of the Earth, a magical temple that contains mystical runes that if united with similar runes from the Temples of Sea and Sky will point the way to a mystical place. Separated from Ben and Gwen, Kai must defend the temple from Charmcaster, who wants the runes to herself. |Big Chill, Pesky Dust |- |'18' |'18' |'Who Goes There?' |As Omnitrix shuts down to try and complete a upgrade while Ben, Gwen and Kai visit the Bellwood Space Museum, their presence causes a strange slime from a newly discovered meteorite to emerge and begin mimicking and abducting various people at the museum. Lacking Omnitrix's transformation abilities, the trio must figure out which people are the slime and what its intentions are. |Swampfire |- |'19' |'19' |'Fun of the Farm' |With Omnitrix still trying to get back into optimal condition, a average wander around Bellwood goes wrong when a DNA mishap accidently evolves a nearby cow into all-new super villainess Mary Moova. Ben, Gwen and Kai must find a way to stop this farmyard fiend before she uses a DNA weapon to wipe out all human life, acquiring the aid of a mysterious man who seems to teleporting across space and time. |Pesky Dust, Chromastone, Humungosaur, Goop |- |'20' |'20' |'Paradox (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 episode)' |While following the strange man who helped them earlier, Ben, Gwen and Kai find themselves an abandoned desert town named Los Soledad outside of Bellwood, where they encounter a creature that seems to be aging everything it touches at an accelerated rate. After trying to fight it, they meet the time travelling man, who introduces himself as Professor Paradox, a scientist from the 1950s who was sucked into the event horizon of his time-travel experiment. Displaced from time and space, Paradox is able to move through time at will. However, the same mistake that rendered him ageless created the creature they seek, which he has spent thousands of years trying to stop. |Chromastone, Jetray, Swampfire, Humungosaur |- |'21' |'21' |'Animo Farm (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 episode)' |Ben is captured and locked inside Dr. Animo's secret lab-like mutant farm by his superior mutants, the Alphas, with a forcefield covering it that leaves him stuck as Big Chill. Now his only hope of escape and returning to his human form is to form the lesser mutants, the Accidentals, into a unstoppable team and damage the farm's forcefield. |Big Chill |- |'22' |'22' |'Beneath the Mask' |The Organisation returns, intent on capturing Ben and removing Omnitrix in order to create a device that can send a DNA wave that will wipe out all alien life. Ben, Gwen and Kai must stop them without revealing themselves, which proves difficult as Ben and Gwen's parents are becoming suspicious as to why their children always seem to be around whenever a alien incident occurs. |Humungosaur, Brainstorm, Pesky Dust, Echo Echo |- |'23' |'23' |'White Hair, Black Heart' |The Tennysons go to see the local filming of the latest film of the popular movie franchise The Unalivers. Before long, however, Ben and Kai discover that the leading role, Michael Morningstar, who Gwen is obsessed with, is an energy-absorbing vampire who plans to use Gwen as his next victim. |Big Chill, Pesky Dust |- |'24' |'24' |'Caverns of Doom' |Whilst fiddling with the drone carcass that transported her, Ben and Kai onto Terradino, Gwen is teleported to the cavernous planet Sonorosia. While she initially enjoys biding her time on the literally gorgeous world, she soon runs into danger when the native Sonorosians mistake her for a alien invader and begin hunting her down through the many crevices and canyons. |Echo Echo |- |'25' |'25' |'Breakout (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |After a failed attempt to repair the teleporter, Ben, Gwen and Kai decide to seek assistance from Howell Wayneright, the nerd who helped Gwen and Kai rescue Ben from the Organisation. Upon reaching his home, they discover a video of his capture by the Organisation. They track him down to the Organisation's headquarters and must spring him from their prison cells. |Pesky Dust, Big Chill, Echo Echo, Brainstorm |- |'26' |'26' |'Back to the Rooks' |Following a meteorite that crashed on a nearby hill, Ben, Gwen and Kai discover it is in fact a alien spacecraft and track down the pilot - Rook Blonko, a Revonnahgander who is attempting to hide from the hunter and murderer Khyber, from whom Rook has stolen a vital piece of his planet destroying satellite. The trio hide Rook in the basement of Ben and Gwen's home and set out to stop Khyber from using the planet destroyer on Earth. |Humungosaur, Swampfire, Chromastone, Goop |- |'27' |'27' |'It's Not Easy Being Ben' |Ben, Gwen and Kai must juggle completing a important exam, hiding Rook from the Tennyson parents, protecting the town from the Hunters and defeating Khyber, who is developing a dangerous obsession with defeating Ben and hanging him on his trophy wall. |Pesky Dust, Echo Echo, Chromastone |- |'28' |'28' |'Return of the Kangaroo Kommando' |Abel North, an actor best known for his past role as "The Kangaroo Kommando", is on the verge of bankruptcy thanks to his declining career and is forced to sell all of his Kangaroo Kommando merchandise. Immediately afterwards, a series of crimes related to the old show begin to occur. Ben, having been partially inspired by the show to become the crimefighter he now is, goes with Gwen and Kai to North for help, and they team up to put an end to the crimes, in the process reviving North's career. |Goop, Jetray, Swampfire |- |'29' |'29' |'Edward White Must Die' |Principal Edward White is arrested for kidnapping. Ben, Gwen and Kai, who dislike White but nevertheless believe him to be a good man, investigate with the aid of Porcupine and Gatorboy, and discovers the identity of the real criminal: Fistrick, who harbours a vendetta against White for testifying against him once. The five must bring down Fistrick and clear White's name before it is too late. |Humungosaur, Spidermonkey, Brainstorm |- |'30' |'30' |'Bug Out' |A man named Clancy, who can control insects, abducts Mayor Liang when she attempts to tear down the building where he and his insects live. Ben tries to deal with the strange side effects a cold has on his alien forms as he, Gwen and Kai set to rescue Liang from Clancy and his insect army. |Humungosaur, Pesky Dust, Jetray, Swampfire |- |'31' |'31' |'DNAnimo' |Mayor Liang's depressed daughter, Rosalind, becomes even more miserable when her mother uses her birthday party as a political gathering rather than a normal celebration, and ends up stowing away in a truck parked outside the town hall, but in the process is abducted by Dr. Animo, who intends to use her as a human DNA resource. It is now up to Ben, Gwen and Kai, the alien forms of whom Mayor Liang distrusts, to rescue the girl before it is too late. |Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Brainstorm |- |'32' |'32' |'The Box That Kills' |As Omnitrix once more attempts to complete the upgrade, Ben, Gwen and Kai discover a sentient alien box that transforms into a mechanical replica of whatever it sees. The trio must not only stop the destructive box, but also the alien black market dealers Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle, who want the box to sell on the black market. |Goop |- |'33' |'33' |'[[]]' | | |- |'34' |'34' |'Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |A hyper-intelligent alien named Albedo builds his own version of Omnitrix known as Nemetrix and is stuck in a damaged version of Ben's human form. Desperate to find Ben and prove Nemetrix's superiority over Omnitrix, Albedo and Nemetrix attack Bellwood, demanding information on the teenage Omnitrix wearer. When Gwen and Kai hear rumours of Ben causing all that damage without them, they become suspicious of the real Ben, who has been studying for a physics test the entire time. When Gwen, attempting to stop "Ben" from causing another attack, is taken hostage by Albedo, Ben and Kai go after him to save her. |Chromastone, Humungosaur (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Jetray (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Big Chill (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Goop (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Echo Echo (Used by Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Spidermonkey (Used by Albedo, Nemetrix debut) |- Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 (Earth-RE15)